Recently linear motor driven conveying apparatus have become widely used for conveying bodies during a painting process, such as in assembly lines for automotive bodies.
Such linear motor driven conveying apparatus are adapted to convey, by means of a linear motor, trucks, each of which supports an automotive body. However, since paint can drop on and adhere to the upper surfaces of the primary members of the linear motor and become sandwiched between the primary members and the secondary members mounted to the truck, hindrance to the conveyance is caused.
Also, it is troublesome and time-consuming to remove the paint thus adhered to the primary members.